1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording yellow ink suitable for recording an image by ejecting an ink according to an inkjet recording method. Further, it relates to an inkjet recording ink set and an inkjet recording method each using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an inkjet recording ink, a water-based ink, an oil-based ink, or a solid (fusion type) ink is used.
A dye used in the inkjet recording inkjet is typically required to have the following properties: good solubility with respect to a solvent such as water; good hue; fastness with respect to light, heat and active gas in the atmosphere (for example, oxidizing gas such as NOx or ozone, as well as SOx and so on); excellent resistance to water or chemicals; good fixing property with respect to an image-receiving material, and resultantly less bleeding; excellent storage stability in an ink; and high color purity.
It is especially important that the dye has fastness with respect to light, moisture, and heat. In consideration of properties of the material for recording, for example, it is desired that when an image is recorded on an image-receiving material having an ink-receiving layer containing white inorganic porous particles, the recorded image has fastness with respect to oxidizing gas such as ozone in the atmosphere.
Generally, when a color image is recorded using colors such as yellow, magenta and cyan, an image with an excellent coloration is obtained by regulating a color balance at the time of recording. However, if the degrees of fading of the respective colors are different from each other under the same environmental conditions over time after recording, imbalance in color gradually arises over time, which leads to a seriously deteriorated color tone of an entire image.
With respect to fastness of the color, as an ink that allows recording of an image having fastness, an ink composition having fastness with respect to light, heat, moisture and active gas in the atmosphere has been disclosed (see, for example, JP-A-No. 2007-197491).
However, in the aforementioned previous ink compositions, because the yellow dye is especially excellent in fastness compared to cyan dye or magenta dye, sometimes color imbalance in the image tends to occur over time after recording, and the color tone of the image at the time of recording cannot be stably maintained for the long term.